An Endarkened All Hallow's Eve
by sinner316
Summary: Part 7 in the Carnal Pleasures series. Sebastian is intrigued by the mundane holiday of All Hallow's Eve. He can't wait to try it out with his favorite new sex toy. Uploaded in October, so that's why theres a bit of a stretch with a Halloween twist to it. I hope you guys enjoy. Please leave feedback. I own nothing. Happy reading!


Sebastian stood towering over his sister's kneeling body forcing her to watch him stroke himself while visually abusing her naked body. Clary tried looking away, but he used his free hand to grab her chin turning it so she had to watch.

"This is for you, baby sister," he whispered, grabbing his scrotum and gently rolling himself around the palm of his hand. He kneaded himself, working his fingers deep into his flesh, raking his nail up and down his sensitive skin and basking in the heightened thrill of Clary watching his every movement.

Reaching behind him, he grabbed a mouth gag off the table sitting just a few feet away. The gag had a buckled loop that fastened in two places: one part at the scrotum and the other around the submissive's head forcing them to wrap their mouth's around their master's scrotum. Sebastian fastened the scrotum ring around his base, the grip forcing a downward pull on his ball and nearly causing him to moan out loud. Images swept through his head of tonight's events, and opening his eyes, he peered down into Clary's terrified eyes and smiled.

Sebastian grabbed himself in a fist and brought his scrotum to the opening of Clary's mouth.

"Open wide, dear sister," against her will, Clary's mouth was magically forced open. Scrambling back on her hands and feet, Clary tried to escape Sebastian, but Sebastian grabbed her by the neck, forcing his scrotum into her opened mouth.

"Stay!" Sebastian demanded as he adjust to Clary's hot mouth around his scrotum. Chills ran up his arms and legs. He had to concentrate to keep from ejaculating prematurely.

Horrified by her brother's new found humiliation, Clary immediately began to protest. Trying to dislodge herself from his groin, her movement only jostled Sebastian's groing around in her mouth. His arousal growing exponentially, Sebastian pressed her face up against his genitals, feeling himself inside of her. Using his demonic strength, he was able to maneuver the leash around Clary's head, keeping her in place.

Sebastian just stood there staring at his sister's trapped mouth around his balls. Her position forced her to look up into his eyes and all he saw was panic and hatred. _Perfect,_ he thought. His penis was erect, bouncing off of her face, almost like a patting of the head in an approval sort of way. _What an amusing site_ , Sebastian thought.

Sebastian ran his hands through Clary's fiery, red curls as he watched her struggle. He was so big that her involuntary gag reflex was triggered continuously sending tingles of pleasure throughout his body.

Soon, Clary's eyes began to water, but Sebastian didn't notice because, in a state of hysteria trying grasp for air, Clary's tongue swept the underside of his scrotum nearly causing him to fall to his knees.

He stood there watching his baby sister suck him off over and over again as she struggled, struggling for air. Feeling his throbbing erection, he took his hardening shaft into his hand and began pumping himself in a slow manner never taking his eyes off of Clary's mouth. His self-control began to slip and his stroking increased sporadically. His hips began to jerk making his scrotum toss around in Clary's small mouth. The jerks were so strong that they caused his scrotum to momentarily brush up against her sharp teeth, the stinging contact sending electrical zips straight down his penis.

Clary, quickly losing her supply of oxygen, began to see spots as she was finding it hard to breathe around Sebastian. Her vision started to blur and she knew she would pass out at any moment. In one final attempt to breathe in some oxygen, Clary's lungs forced her to suck in a huge breath, causing a powerful suction against Sebastian's ball sack making him double over in orgasm.

Sebastian cried out as his climax finally exploded sending streams of semen into the air and across Clary's face. He pumped himself through the orgasm and didn't even notice that Clary had fainted when her body was unable to inhale enough oxygen. Her mouth still firmly locked around his balls, tongue unmoving, and face slumped into his groin. He slid to his knees and steadied his breathing. He smiled a wicked smile and only then did he realize that his little game was over.

He gently unsnapped the head leash from around her head and pulled his scrotum out of her mouth. Finally able to take in oxygen, her eyes immediately fluttered when her body took in a huge breath of air. Exhaustion racked her body and she passed out once more against the cold, hard ground.

 _Later that night…_

Clary woke up when she realized she was lying on her stomach. She guessed, feeling a wooden plank beneath her that she was on a wooden balance beam. The beam was a couple feet off the ground, she knew, because she had to use her core to balance herself on the narrow piece of wood. Her feet and lower half of her body was hanging off the end, leaving her totally exposed. Her hands had been tied underneath the beam, disabling her from moving off of the wooden plank.

The beam stretched from her neck, down between her breasts and came to a halt just below her lower abdomen, leaving her ass hanging in mid air. Clary racked her mind as to why she would be put in this awkward position, but nothing even remotely sane made sense.

She began tugging at her bonds, but they wouldn't budge. Her stomach immediately soured when she heard a very distinctively dark chuckle and distant mumbling in the room around her. For the first time since she opened her eyes, she allowed herself to examine her surroundings.

Clary noticed Sebastian not too far away with a sickening twinkle in his eye. She also noticed that they weren't alone.

In the room stood five, naked men with intimidatingly, erect cocks each looking at her just-as-naked body. Each cock was unique like it's owner- some big and fat, others scrawny and hairy. Each took on the characteristic of the male who made up the rest of the body attached. Clary swallowed against the bile rising against the back of her throat. _What the fuck was going on,_ she thought.

"Clarissa, nice of you to finally join us," he said pacing slowly towards his baby sister.

Wasting no time, Sebastian bent down to speak directly to Clary in a mockingly sweet tone, "Do you know what mundane holiday is tonight, little sister?"

When he noticed she wasn't going to answer him, he continued, "Tonight is All Hallow's Eve. A night in which all your fears plague the world, terrorizing the living. Well, Clarissa, your fears are in this room, ready to terrorize you," he said stroking her hair.

He turned to his audience and spoke, "My honored guests, each of you was specially selected to give cock tonight. Join me as we ravage, dear Clarissa. No hole will be left unused, no patch of skin untouched and no sound left unheard. Welcome to my House of Whores!"

The men began to clap and grunt appreciatively as their eyes ate up the lamb to slaughter.

Sebastian walked over to Clary and hoisted her chin up so she could look into his eyes, "I told you filling you with cock would be my favorite pastime, Clarissa. You're going to be fucked by every single one of these cocks. I picked them out specially for you. How will you fare tonight when your very body will be ravaged over and over by our cocks? Will you survive, or will your soul be forever lost to the darkness?" He patted her cheek and let her head drop out of his hands. Turning, he faced towards his guests.

"Gentlemen, there are no tricks here, just my sister's delicious treats!" Sebastian waved the men over. "Which one of you wants to break her in first?"

Several of the men took a step forward, but Sebastian had his eye on one of them in particular.

"You, sir. I believe you once promised my sister that the next time you saw her you would be _balls deep within her_ , am I right?" He took the large-cut male and led him straight to his sister's unobstructed ass. "Now is your chance, you bastard. I want her screaming when you cum inside her." He left him there taking a seat at the head of the balance beam right in front of Clary's tear stained face.

"Thank you, my lord," the male voice gruffed. Clary's mind instantly sharpened as she recognized the male voice. _Liam._

"Do you remember me, pussy cat?" he asked, running his hands up and down her legs, gripping her tight ass in his strong arms. He fingered her anus playfully, feeling the anal muscles contract around his invading fingers and chuckled.

"We had such a good time, didn't we baby?"

Clary whimpered.

"Shhh, don't be saddened kitten. I told you I would be back for more, didn't I?"

Gripping himself in his hand, Liam centered himself against the opening to her vagina and, in one push, he thrust his large cock into Clary's tight core. She shrieked at the intrusion, her body unable to react to his large size before he started pumping into her.

Liam instantly double over as Clary's vaginal muscle held a death grip on his penis.

"Oh my god!" Liam yelled, "She's so fucking tight, lord," Liam gasped as his eyes squeezed shut, trying to steady his breathing. He concentrated on the way her ass was shaking with every one of his thrusts. He wrapped each hip around his strong hands and forced her to take each powerful jerk of his own hips. He quickened his pace when he felt her body finally accept his intruding member and loosen its tightening grip a fraction.

Sebastian smiled ear to ear as he watched his sister being fucked by this beast of a man. Liam slammed into Clary, forcing her whole body, and even the balance beam, to inch forward with his powerful thrusts.

Sebastian couldn't help his own hand sliding to find his erect penis and began stroking it while he watched as Clary was forced to take what Liam was giving her. He watched her face as it changed from horrific pain to pleasure. His eyes slipped closed upon hearing her first moans of pleasure and he quickened the pace of his strokes building himself to climax.

The room was a mix of moans, groans and bodies rubbing together as each participant was working their way to the culminating event. Liam felt Clary's walls begin to clamp down irregularly and knew she was about to orgasm.

"She is close, Lord Sebastian, may I make her cum for you?" he panted between thrusts.

Sebastian smiled at Liam, "We cum together, brother, in three…" Liam began picking up his thrusts into Clary's tight core, "two…" Sebastian increased his strokes, "one…"

Clary screams as her orgasm hits and she hears Liam's moan as he releases his semen into her. In a fit of pure exhaustion, Liam falls on top of Clary. Sebastian continued to stroke himself through his climax, replaying Clary's image as she climaxed while she was with someone else.

Liam gathered his remaining strength and slid out of Clary's abused body. He knew she would be sore for a while down below and could only smirk in satisfaction. "She's better than ever, lord, thank you," he bowed to Sebastian and rejoined the remaining men.

Sebastian bowed his head towards Liam in acceptance of his thanks and smiled to the remaining guests, "Who's next?"

He looked around at the men and selected his next guest.

He led the man to Clarissa's head so she could see the man she would pleasure next. When Clary got a good look at the man, her stomach nearly threw up all it's contents- if she even had enough to throw up.

The man was at least in his sixties with a long grey beard and a short, stocky appearance. The man had beads of sweat across his face as if he had already worked his member into a frenzy. _He probably got off on voyeurism too_ , she thought. She glanced down at his penis and had to nearly stifle a laugh. The only thing keeping her from laughing was the thought of what he would do to her with it.

Compared to Sebastian and Liam's cocks, this man's penis didn't even hold a candle to it. It was a bit limp and favored leaning to the right. Just like his face, his scrotum was covered in gray, curly hair.

Clary's eyes widened in horror when Sebastian dangled the scrotum-to-mouth gag in front of her face. She began to struggle against her bonds, but it was useless.

The man cupped his scrotum and rolled his balls in his hand as he watched the girl squirm. He liked them to squirm. He wanted them to feel helpless while he held all the power. He gladly accepted the gag from his lord and set to work fastening the ring around the base of his scrotum. When he tightened it to his desired tightness, he grabbed Clary's head and pulled it up so that she was face to face with his hairy, old man's cock.

He opened her mouth, with a little help from her obedience rune, and slid his hairy scrotum as far as he could. He shivered against her face as her tongue inadvertently stroked his balls side to side. He grabbed her hair in two fists and nestled her face deep into his crotch. His erect member sweeping over her face like a windshied wiper (What? I couldn't come up with anything else, sorry!)

Sebastian knelt down next to Clary, "Having fun yet, Clarissa? Give the General a little swish around in your mouth," he laughed. "I want you to suck the General off. I want no hair follicle left dry, do you hear me, Clarissa?" Clary immediately began to suck on the General's scrotum, fresh tears running down her face.

Sebastian trailed his tongue from the base of Clary's working jaw all the way up to her temple.

"You can't stop this Clarissa, I own you and will do with you whatever I fucking please, " he whispered. Turning his attention back to the General, he looked up into the face of the man his sister was currently sucking off, "General, you hairy bastard, how do you feel right now?" he chuckled.

"Like you're sister's mouth was made for cock, my lord," he panted as he stroked his erect penis while watching the young whore swish his testicles intentionally around in her mouth.

Sebastian took his own member into his hand and began to stroke, but he quickly realized he needed more. He pecked Clary on the cheek and hoisted himself onto his feet.

"Let me join you then, General," he said as he positioned himself behind Clary. Sticking his finger in his mouth, he wet his finger and slid it into her anus. Using his sputum he prepared her hole for his entry by lubricating his and stretching her so that she could take his large cock.

He brought his erect bulb to the outer entrance of her anus and teased it moving in a circular manner around it's entrace. Clary involuntarily squeezed her ass cheeks together, but Sebastian forced them open with his hands. He centered himself and pushed his member into her butt hole.

Clary groaned against the intrusion, which sent vibrations of pleasure through the General's scrotum causing him to sweat profusely. He was panting hard now. Pre-cum was spilling from his penis and little drops made their way onto Clary's face mixing with her already shed tears.

"I'm about to cum, my lord," the General squeaked in between shivers of building climax.

"Excellent, Clary, will you join the good man?" he asked as he inserted his two fingers into her vaginal hole and stroked her.

Clary began to feel a building pressure within her groin. She tried to bite down on her growing orgasm, but Sebastian quickly found her clitoris and began massaging her overly sensitive nub.

Just as the General came inside Clary, Sebastian pinched her clitoris sending Clary over the edge for her second orgasm that night. Sebastian pounded into his sister as he rode her orgasm. _Life couldn't get any sweeter_ , he thought. He came a few seconds afterwards and dismounted her.

He helped the general unfasten the gag from around Clary's head, collected the scrotum gag and sent him back to the others.

"We have all night, gentlemen, who's next?"

The remaining three men stepped forward and Sebastian smiled a sickening smile. "I like the way you all think," he said, "Please, gentlemen, find your positions. Clarissa isn't escaping us anytime soon."

The only sound that came from the petite, red head was a distant sob, but it went ignored by all in the room.

The first male, a thin framed blonde took the position at Clary's head, while a dark headed, tall male positioned himself between Clary's legs, both feasting their eyes on their prey while they stroked their hardening shafts.

Sebastian looked towards the third male, red hair and a medium build, "And what about you, Charlie? How can my sister satisfy you?"

Charlie looked at Sebastian and smiled, "My lord, I'm more of a breast type of guy, do you mind if we switch her position so that I may get a better view of her lovely tits?"

Sebastian chuckled, "Certainly not." Sebastian untied Clary's bounded hands and fixed her so that she was lying on her back and her hands were once again tied with rope behind her back.

Charlie came over to stand directly above Clary and placed his right hand on her left breast. He immediately groaned, "So perfect." He placed his other hand on her right breast and began working them in slow steady motions. He squeezed them, plumped them and massaged them.

Clary's eyes began to flutter as the intimate touch was sending delicious tingles throughout her body. She inhaled a sharp breath when Charlie used his fingers to tease her nipples. He rolled them around his fingers, pulling and tugging at them making her toes curl. Clary's breath began to pick up.

In a quick flash of demonic movement, Charlie was straddling Clary with his legs firmly placed on either side of her. He positioned his penis in between her breasts and used them to stroke himself. He threw his head back as his eyes began to roll to the back of his head. He loved getting fucked by titties, their soft mounds totally encasing his hard member. He continued to stroke her nipples and massage her breasts to keep her excitement level up. Clary's legs began to shake from the stimulation, but were immediately gripped in an iron grasp.

Seconds later, the dark male guided his penis to the opening of her anus and slid himself in as far as he could go. Clary had been entered this way so many times that she no longer felt the pain, but an instant pleasure. She couldn't help the smile that formed across her face. The man started a slow pace watching as his penis slid in and out of the young girl's ass. He couldn't help but stare at the patch of reddened curls just inches from his plunging member. He ran his hands through her curls before he dipped his fingers deep within her wet cunt.

Clary's mouth instantly formed an "O" shape as the man's experienced fingers swept across her clit. Her euphoria was short lived when the blonde male stationed at her head used this opportunity to thrust his own penis into her opened mouth. He was rather large and took up a lot of the space cavity. She nearly choked as his member constantly hit the back of her throat. It took all her will power to steady her breathing so she didn't pass out again.

The blonde gripped Clary's hair in a strong hold and rocked her head back and forth against his cock. Her tongue swished against the underbelly of his penis while her teeth grazed the top sending him spiraling into pleasure. She was forced to swallow his precum so she didn't choke and the suction was causing his member to swell even bigger. He picked up his pace. He watched as his slick shaft pushed in and pulled out of her small lips and went dizzy with the site of his balls hitting her tear stained cheek. They were reddening against each slap and there was nothing she could do about it. He pulled her head even closer to his groin making her nose smash into his pubic hairs.

Sebastian watched as each one of his sister's holes were fucked before his eyes. He slid down into his chair and took his penis into a firm grip. He slid his hand up and down in a lazy pace enjoying the sound of slapping skin and his sister as she guzzled cock. He ran his thumb over the tip of his penis' head when pre-cum started to appear.

Just then a pair of strong hands wrapped around Sebastian's and stilled his movements. Sebastian startled, and a little pissed, looked into the eyes of none other than Liam.

"Allow me, my lord," he said.

Sebastian nodded.

Liam slowly removed Sebastian's hand from his penis and replaced it with his mouth. He was able to take in Sebastian's whole penis easily and began sucking him off.

Sebastian immediately grabbed Liam by the back of his head, eyes slamming shut, and groaned. Liam smiled around his lord's penis and continued his back and forth motion. He used his tongue to sweep around the base of Sebastian's penis and to tickle the underside of his very sensitive shaft.

Sebastian bucked in his seat, his moans matching that of his baby sister's climbing orgasm.

He forced Liam to look at him and through his daze, he demanded, "I want to cum with Clarissa." Liam smiled and nodded his head.

Liam reached for his master's scrotum and began working the large balls with his hands. He rolled them around, tugged on them and plumped them, testing their weight. He laughed when he saw that they began to shrink against his master's body. The laugh's vibrations sending erotic chills up Sebastian's spine.

Liam was brought back to reality when he heard the very familiar moans of Clary's that let him know she was seconds away from cumming. He quickly let go of his master's scrotum and found the sensitive spot between his scrotum and shaft and flicked it.

Just as he did, both Clary and Sebastian flew off the handle. The room was filled with the moans and screaming of both Morgensterns. Both were gently stroked and slowly fucked as they came back down from their orgasms.

Once brother and sister had returned back to Earth, the men dismounted the girl and Liam released his master's penis from his grateful mouth.

Sebastian looked at his sister with a silly grin on his face. He was bewildered to see a mirrored grin on her face.  
"Did you enjoy that, dear sister?" he asked while laughing.

Clary giggled and shook her head yes. Her eyes were dazed and crazy looking. She looked like a mad woman. He did it. He broke her down.

Sebastian got up from his chair and walked over to his sister's ravaged body and ran his fingers through her sweat-ruined hair, "Good, because tonight is just getting started."


End file.
